1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to structural columns and/or walls, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to pre-cast concrete structures and mechanisms for attaching the structures to footings or other such supports.
2. Description of Related Art
Precast concrete structures have been used in the building construction industry for many years. Precast concrete structures may include steel reinforced panels for use in constructing fences, walls, sound barriers, and the like. Precast concrete structures may also include columns for supporting panels or overhead items. High quality precast concrete structures may be formed efficiently since they may be constructed in a factory with specialized equipment, strict quality standards, and controlled conditions not subject to rain, hot or cold temperatures, or builder errors. Moreover, labor savings may be accomplished since precast structures may be formed more efficiently in a factory than constructing a form on site to manufacture the structures in place. Use of precast concrete structures may also reduce construction delays associated with rain or inclement weather since concrete may not be properly poured on site in inclement weather.
In recent years, the use of precast concrete columns and panels with decorative patterns formed on the exterior surface has increased in popularity. The precast concrete panels may have various different patterns such as stone or brick, for example. Such precast concrete panels may be easier to construct than stone or brick walls. Moreover, the precast concrete panels may be durable and provide advantages in that cracking may be reduced as compared to walls formed with grouted natural stone or brick, and no mortar joints are created with precast concrete panels to allow water to seep into the wall.
Various different types of attaching devices and methods are known in the art for joining concrete structures to footings to support the structures in an upright position. Despite the advantages of known attaching devices and methods, improvements are still being sought to improve the efficiency of construction and the quality of the concrete structures.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.